


Martha, Meet England

by cliniclyInsane189



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliniclyInsane189/pseuds/cliniclyInsane189
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exerpt:-<br/>"Here." He said suddenly thrusting a bunch of flowers at her.<br/>"Wha-" Martha started to say. Arthur smiled.<br/>"Thank you. They're to say thank you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Martha, Meet England

**Author's Note:**

> A crossover set after the events on the Valient and after Martha somehow gets a job with v. high security clearence with UNIT. (Idk, ignore timelines, it's just a quick unedited oneshot ugh)  
> Any concrit is greatly appreciated, or even if you just want to say what you think of this, that would also be great.

"Doctor Jones?" Martha looked up with a sigh.  
"What is it?" She asked.  
"There's someone here to see you."  
"Anyone I know?"  
"No." She sighed.  
"Well, may as well show them in." The man nodded, and left the room. 'I wonder who it could be..... No-one I know.... Odd....' She heard footsteps outside the door again, two pairs this time. The door opened and the man from before came in, closely followed by another man. He had short, wild blond hair, bright green eyes and massive eyebrows. He looked like he was in his mid twenties.  
"Thank you Ben, I think you can leave now." Ben nodded and left the room closing the door behind him. "Please, take a seat." The man nodded in thanks and sat down. "Can you tell me who you are and why you're here, please?"  
"Certainly. My name is Arthur Kirkland. As for why I'm here.... Well....." He paused. "Here." He said suddenly thrusting a bunch of flowers at her.  
"Wha-" Martha started to say. Arthur smiled.  
"Thank you. They're to say thank you."  
"But why do you want to thank me?"  
"Martha Jones..." He said slowly. "Even if events are forgotten by most, even if they technically never happened... They are still rememered always by a few. A month since it happened and nobody remembers but a few." Martha stared at him hard.  
"Who are you really?" Arthur laughed.  
"Maybe some other time. You know...."  
"Yes?"  
"We should probably do better background checks on our PMs, don't you think?" Martha gaped at him.  
"You were....?"  
"Yes, I was." He said with a half smile.  
"You said 'some other time'. How do you know we're going to meet each other again?" She asked.  
"Just a feelimg I have." He stood and walked to the door. He placed his hand on the handle, then paused. "Oh yes, one more thing. Tell that friend of yours to stop ruining my christmas every damn year. Say he can go cause trouble in France or America for once."  
"Which friend are you talking about?" Martha asked.  
"You know full well which one I mean. See you around." He said opening the door, he walked aout a closed it with a thud.  
'Well.' Martha thought to herself. 'That was certainly interesting. He said Arthur.... Kirkland? Yeah, that's it.'  
She turned to her computer. 'He knows about UNIT, must work for the government. Hmmm...' She accessed the government personel file file and typed in the name 'Arthur Kirkland'. She clicked on the first result that came up. A warning flashed accross the screen. 'Classified, access for those with level ten security clearence only: please enter security clearance code' Martha raised her eyebrows. 'Level ten? Who the heck is this guy?' She typed in the passcode and clicked enter at the top of the screen was the only informartion on the page. Martha's jaw dropped. The information read:  
'Name: Arthur Kirkland. More commonly known as, to those of high enough importance: The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, or England.'  
"What. The. Hell?!?!?!?!"

End.


End file.
